


Reflections from the Eye of the North

by VersatileWindow



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Gender Neutral, Icebrood Saga, Implied/Referenced Character Death, race neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersatileWindow/pseuds/VersatileWindow
Summary: The Commander reflects on the shift in the relationship between themselves and their close friends
Relationships: Rytlock Brimstone & Player Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Reflections from the Eye of the North

It was hard staying away from home for so long, I never really get to see my family, my friends back home, but it's been manageable. Creating, being a part of Dragon’s Watch, has maybe been my greatest accomplishment to date. Ok, raising a dragon is pretty cool, saving Tyria from certain destruction is something most adventurers and warriors only dream about, but along with that came a roller coaster of emotions. Losing good soldiers, people I had seen as friends, that was hard, making me wonder if this campaign against the dragons was even worth it. But on these adventures I met my closest friends, people that are now my family. 

* * *

It always kinda pissed me off how Rytlock started to dote on me after I died. Ok that's understandable. Coming back from the dead is not something a lot of people do, but Rytlock always seemed to be part of the group just for the fights, never really joining us in meals, always having a snarky reply to whatever someone said. But after the incident, he would suggest taking breaks to rest more often, something he would never do when we were in Maguuma, a time where he would berate us for stopping to catch our breath even for a second. He was reminding me of basic self care. Like eating or sleeping. Which at times was called for, particularly in the days leading up to the fight with Balthazar, or later when we were rescuing Taimi.

Despite all this parental behavior, I didn’t make too much of it until Aurene also… passed. The days following were honestly a blur, sleeping, only being awake long enough to acknowledge the presence of my friends and the food they left nearby my bed. As much as it pissed me off then, Rytlock would wake me up and basically pull me out of bed to make me walk around and take a bath. Sitting on the bathroom floor, listening to the water run into the tub, listening to Rytlock talk at me about what was going on that day, if there were any updates on Kralkatorrik, him checking the temperature of the tub from time to time. Him giving me time to sit in the tub for what felt like hours on end while he tidied up my room, opening the curtains, leaving a peaceful silence between us, other than the occasional, “Hey kid, you still alive in there?” when he would quickly pop his head in the door of the bathroom to make sure I was ok.

I never did thank him for that.

With the other members of Dragon’s Watch, they didn’t really find the best way to express their grief to me. Rox was sweet, leaving me a piece of cake or pie in my room, but mostly left me alone. Braham, who has been through this sort of grief with Eir, really just spent his time hunting, bringing some kind of animal back for that night’s dinner. And Taimi, I didn’t see too much of her, but she would come to my room and talk to me about her research while she thought I was asleep. Caithe basically fell off the face of Tyria until she called everyone together to see Aurene again.

* * *

Watching Rytlock interact with Crecia was… to put this.... Interesting. It was like watching an old married couple bicker about the dumbest thing, but also like watching two strangers get to know each other.

It was not a surprise to me that Rytlock was a dad. Yes Charr culture puts more emphasis on your found families in the farhar and warbands, but fathering a child, changes people, changes the way they see and protect their loved ones. Meeting Ryland made the recent shift in behavior make sense. I imagine that when Rytlock was young and rising up, he had a similar view on how to approach a problem (that is to just cut it down and fight until there is no more problems).

The fight with Drakkar, like most big fights, was honestly a blur. When I look back on it, all I really remember is seeing the inky black avatar for the Whisper of Jormag, the incomprehensible yelling from Crecia and Rytlock, and the moment of numbness before the burning in my chest started and wouldn’t stop. This was what dying felt like.

As someone who most would consider to be well versed in the art of passing out from injury. It was hard to stay out. I would think that the pain would keep me sleeping, but all it did was wake me up for just a few seconds of white, hot pain before feeling faint and going limp in whosoevers arms I was in. I vaguely remember furry, soft arms, and bigger, more sturdy ones. I remember Braham whispering to me, “It’s going to be alright Commander, we’re gonna get you to safety.” Although those words seemed more to reassure himself than me. I remember more bickering from Crecia and Rytlock, him berating himself for being distracted while Bangar shot me, and then Crecia reminding him in not the most polite tone that they couldn’t do anything until they got me to safety.

Waking up to see Aurene was one of the greatest feelings ever, only to be struck back down from the exhaustion and the weight in my chest. The following conversations were hard to follow from the pain in my head and chest, the burning had not gone away.

The very first few days of recovery, Rytlock never left my side, helping me in and out of bed, running the bath and even staying in the room to make sure I didn’t reopen any wounds. His claws would delicately lower me down into the bed, petting my head to lull me to sleep through the soreness and tightness in my chest.

I was never left alone, whether I was sleeping, eating, or bathing. It was usually Rytlock or Braham who stayed with me, helping me up out of bed or helping me dress. Which was so terribly embarrassing for everyone involved. I really appreciated the company, but Braham wouldn’t stop talking about how sorry he was, how it was his bow, and how irresponsible he was to lose it in the first place. With Rytlock, we both kept to ourselves, enjoying each other’s company, speaking only when needed.

That's when I realized it, Rytlock reminded me of my dad, who always reminded me that actions speak louder than words. It’s hard being away from home, where I grew up, but a home is not always a place, it’s where your heart lies. Home is with my friends who I consider my family. We can travel the world, fight with each other, but it’s still home.

**Author's Note:**

> my original title was rytlock be like: i am ur father  
> anyway lmk if u love it or hate it bc i cant get better at writing without feedback  
> also I may or may not do this with other characters depending on what yall think  
> Check out my [tumblr](https://versatilewindow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
